Amaria Kane or Felicity Smoak?
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Team Arrow and Team Flash with Constantine are trying to save Felicity because she was hit by an evil Metahuman but Felicity has some secrets up in her sleeves and Constantine knows about it. How will Sara, Oliver and Barry react when they try to save her by going inside her head? What is those secrets? Read to find out!


_**Hey! New story as usual but i wrote this story because...well i'm a crossover sucker! Anyways! Enjoy this story and go check out my other story Secrets Among of Starling City and leave a review but not a hate one!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Amaria Kane or Felicity Smoak?**_

 **Oliver POV**

Felicity wanted to go to Central City to see Barry and she was taken by a Metahuman that tend to make you forget completely who you are and the only way to remember is if you have someone to get inside your mind and bring you back, which is impossible if you are human.

So here we are all in STAR Labs watching Felicity's motionless body lying in front of us and Constantine is trying to do a magic spell to let me, Diggs, Sara and Barry inside her mind in order to get her back.

"She is ready. Are you ready guys?" Constantine asked us and we nodded as we all took a deep breath and united our hands.

"I have to warn you, though; the Felicity you'll meet might be not the Felicity you know now. You have to keep in mind that everyone deserves to keep secrets." Constantine warned us and I looked at him confused but he didn't spoke.

Suddenly we were inside her head and in a memory where we were inside woods.

"WE ARE BACK BITCHES!" A brunette yelled happy as hundred kids stood behind her and looked in awe around them. They seemed like they first time saw woods in their lives.

"Is that a space ship?" Barry asked next to me and then Constantine said;

"Yes, a drop ship."

What?

"Are you sure this is safe? Are we really alone on the ground, Clarke?" A very familiar voice said from next to a blonde girl and an African American boy.

Felicity!

She had brown hair and blue eyes but what caused me shock was the clothes she was wearing; jeans, blue shirt and blue leather jacket and military boots.

"No one could ever survive this kind of radiation, Amaria." The blonde girl said as she walked towards us.

"My instincts say that something is wrong…the energy is wrong here." Felicity was who was apparently named Amaria said in a pleading tone.

"You just worry, relax." The African American kid said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You damn well know that Jaha send us here to die and you telling me to calm down, Wells?! Your own dad sent you and all of us here to die!" Amaria yelled at the Wells kid.

Jaha? What a weird name!

"Don't fight, we should stick together and find Mt. Weather there is going to be supplies so we can survive." The blonde girl spoke as she was calculating while looking at some mountains.

"Yeah, you upper classes do all the hard work this time around, young your majesties!" A guy with tanned skin and green eyes mocked them.

"Go float yourself, Bellamy!" Amaria hissed at him and he charged at her but something stopped him and made him stick on the ground.

"What are you doing, freak?" Bellamy kid asked shocked and angry.

"Restraining you from causing me physical harm or in my language…I glued you to the ground!" Amaria told him mockingly as she walked up to his face with a winning smirk and folded hands to her chest.

"Witch!" He yelled at her and only made her laugh.

"No, not a witch." She said smirking and she walked away from him.

"Are we going to find Mt. Weather or what, Clarke?" Amaria yelled while she looked at the Bellamy kid challenging him to move.

Suddenly we were taken away from that memory into another one where Felicity was passing back and forth in an aisle.

"How is Jasper?" She asked worried the Clarke girl.

"He is in pain." She said and Felicity rubbed her face and slid down to the ground as she cried.

"It's my entire fault! I'm supposed to get visions whenever something changes…I'm a fucking witch for crying out loud! I should have seen the spear before it pierced through him!" Felicity cried and Clarke girl hugged her.

A witch?

"A witch? Really?" I asked shocked at Constantine who seemed to know what was coming next nodded.

Suddenly a piercing scream sounded and caused everyone inside the room to stop what they were doing and look at the source.

"Making him shut the hell up, Princess!" A blonde guy with blue eyes said in annoyance.

"Cut him some slack, could you? He got a spear through him and the Grounders poisoned him and hanging him on a tree, Murphy!" Felicity told him in anger as she glared at him.

"And you guys hanged me but I'm not crying." Murphy kid said as he walked away and Felicity muttered something about psychotic asshole.

Grounders? Who are these people? Where are we?

Suddenly we were taken away again and this time we were standing in front of a black guy with tattoos and he was beat up and restrained. They were torturing him!

"Tell us which is the antidote to the poison is of these!" Bellamy yelled at the guy but the guy didn't speak he just stared at him.

"He doesn't speak English, Bellamy. Let me try and I'll make it painful." Felicity said with anger and another weird emotion in her voice.

"And if he doesn't speak I'll personally kill him and sent his bloody head to his people as a message that they kill one of ours we kill one of theirs! Blood must have blood…right?" Felicity said with a dangerous voice as she walked up to the guy and put her hands on his head and start chanting in a weird language and the guy started screaming in pain.

"STOP! YOU KILLING HIM! BELLAMY! HE SAVED ME!" The brunette that had screamed in the first memory said pleading.

"Hush, Octavia!" Felicity hissed at her.

"What the bloody hell is she doing to him?" Sara exclaimed in worry to Constantine.

"She is inside his head…like we are in hers. She is not named Amaria Kane for no reason, she is a descended of Carter Kane…the stronger Egyptian Sorceress on Earth. She is a long descended of Namur and Pharaoh II." Constantine explained and everyone looked at him shocked.

"But we know her like Felicity Smoak…what are you telling us?" Barry said confused.

"That she lied about who she is." Sara deadpanned for us.

"Why?" Barry asked again.

"Keep watching, kid." Constantine said.

I didn't spoke because all my questions and worries were voiced by Barry.

"AGH! I can't find anything!" Felicity groaned suddenly as she let the guy's head and walked towards Bellamy.

"I say we let him heal a little and we continue later." Felicity suggested and Bellamy nodded and walked out of the room along with his people leaving her, Octavia girl and the prisoner.

Once the door was closed Felicity marched towards him and looked at him.

"Octavia treat his wounds while I speak to him." Felicity ordered the young girl who nodded.

"Listen, Lincoln…we are not here to hurt your people! We are trying to build a life here too! For the past 97 years we've been living on the Arch…in space. Being an Egyptian Sorceress in space is hard because I can't be near the Earth in order to channel energy so please, I beg of you tell us or at least show us the antidote!" Felicity pleaded.

"Wait! His name is Lincoln?" Octavia girl asked shocked both Felicity and the prisoner nodded.

"Do you…do you have any relation to Sadie Kane?" Lincoln's voice sounded rough and really low but we could hear it clearly.

"Yes, she was my great great great aunt…why?" Felicity answered him as she continued cleaning his wounds.

"She was the first second in command of the first Heda. She is a legend." Lincoln explained and Felicity gave him water after he stopped talking.

"It can't be…in the diary Carter was holding he wrote that she went missing before the war started…how she survived from 2016 to 2051 without dying?" Felicity asked confused while Lincoln looked at her with eyes that told us he didn't know either.

Suddenly we were again transferred again into another memory of Felicity walked inside a weird looking Camp with blood all over her and an axe at hand which was dripping blood. She then fell on her knees and her eyes showed that she didn't communicate with the world. She looked divested and in the verge of tears.

"AMARIA! WHAT HAPPENED?" Lincoln rushed at her in worry while Octavia rushed towards her.

"They took him." Felicity said and looked at Lincoln like she just realized it.

"Who took him?" Bellamy asked worried and looked at the entrance in worry and like he was waiting for someone else to walk in.

"Rippers and the mountain people. They took Razar…I…I tried to stop them….i killed the spies they send all around the camp and the Rippers that tried to attack me when I tried to free Razar…they turned him." Felicity said while she started breathing quickly a clear sign she was going to have a panic attack.

"BRING ABBY! SOMEBODY BRING ME ABBY!" Octavia yelled…she had weird paint on her face.

Everyone looked tortured and like they were holding the weight of the world. Felicity though looked the worst.

What caused me shock was when Abby woman arrived with Clarke at her side.

"What happened?" Clarke asked worried.

"Rippers took Razar to the mountain people and they turned him into a Ripper." Bellamy explained and Clarke cursed.

"Is the baby alright?" Clarke asked even more worried as she watched Felicity's wounds.

Baby?

"Baby?" Everyone even us exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, Razar and Amaria were expecting a baby…she is a few weeks long." Clarke explained and Lincoln with Bellamy looked at each other and then back at Felicity who had fainted and then both cursed.

"She can't be still pregnant…after what she went through…she must have lost the baby." Abby woman said as she tried to bring Felicity back to consciousness.

We didn't get time to know what happened next because we were teleported to another memory where we saw a sweaty Felicity sparring with a guy with tanned skin, blue eyes and black hair and beard.

"Again!" He said with a weird accent.

Felicity kicked him with swing kick and he congratulated.

"Time out guys, our turn to spar!" Bellamy said in a weird happy voice as he clapped the guy's back.

"Nice to have you back in one piece, Razar." He said as he got on the mat.

"How are you feeling?" A strawberry blonde girl asked Felicity in a low voice as she was drinking water.

"Fine, I accepted that I lost the baby and we're trying again…he wants to have a family…I want too but I'm afraid of the dangers that are around here." Felicity said as she sighed and wore an old white shirt.

Felicity body looked trained and with scars which were ranging from bullet wounds, knives wounds to whip marks and burns. What happened to her? Why we can't see them back in the Foundry?

When did all this happened and where?

"You should accept that dangers are all over here. Thank God we have a treaty with the Grounders while the Mountain people and ALIE are eliminated so now we have to worry about the Rippers. It's time to start living and not only surviving. Besides your and Razar's wedding will be second after Lexa's and Clarke's! Grounder to Skaikru member!" The strawberry blonde explained and Felicity smiled.

"When are you, Harper, and Monty are getting married?" Felicity teased her and she blushed.

"Soon I hope." Harper said smiling.

What is going on? Who are ALIE and Skaikru?

Then again we were teleported in another memory of Felicity screaming in pain and being dressed in hospital gown and sweating, she was giving birth!

"Push one more time!" Clarke's stressed voice was heard.

"I AM PUSHING! AGH!" Felicity hissed as she was holding Razar's hand and a Latina's.

"Clarke is the baby born or I'll need a mechanic hand after she would have ripped my real one?" The Latina said in sarcasm and both Felicity and Clarke glared at her and Razar chuckled.

"SHUP UP!" Both girls yelled and Felicity let another piercing scream.

She was pregnant and gave birth to a child I don't know about! How could she keep it a secret?

Where is the baby now?

"And she is a girl! Congratulations! You have a healthy baby girl!" Clarke exclaimed as she gave the new born to Abby.

But Clarke's happy face turned to a frown as she looked down at Felicity again.

"What is it?" Razar and a black headed tall man asked in worry at the same time. But they didn't take an answer till Felicity screamed again and Clarke got back to work.

"She is giving birth to another one! You have twins!" The Latina exclaimed in happiness as Razar smiled and the black headed guy clapped his shoulder.

"Congratulations, son!" He said.

"Dad, shut it! It's his fault I'm hurting like THAT! AGH!" Felicity spoke angrily and out of breath only to scream the last word in pain.

"Another one? What the fuck, Amaria?" The Latina and Clarke exclaimed and everyone looked at each other.

"Triplets?" Razar asked in disbelief and Clarke nodded.

Once the babies were cleaned and wrapped in blankets they were brought to a sweaty Felicity and a happy Razar.

"Meet your sons and daughter. Congratulations!" Clarke said as she handed them to Felicity, Razar and Felicity's dad.

"What should we name them?" Razar asked as he admired his son.

Such a sweet moment and as I looked at my teammates they were wiping tears from their eyes even Sara!

"Felicity, Hercules and Alaric…in memory of your two brothers and my mother." Felicity said in happiness and everyone laughed.

"Hello Felicity Kane, Hercules Kane and Alaric Kane, welcome to a messed up world!" Razar said as he kissed Felicity.

Wait, a second!

"That's not Felicity we know! The baby is the Felicity we are going to meet!" I exclaimed and Constantine smiled but shook his head no.

"Then how all those things happen and we have no clue of them?" I yelled confused.

"Keep watching, we don't have long till we reach the memory your Felicity is trapped into." Constantine said and we were teleported again into another memory.

This time this memory showed Felicity with her three kids who looked around the age of two years old now. They were watching a storm through the glass now.

"Mommy? Is dis stom?" The boy with the black hair and familiar blue eyes and tanned skinned asked.

"Yes, Hercules. This is a natural weather called storm." Felicity said as she took little Hercules into her arms.

"That doesn't look so natural too me, sweety!" The black headed man said to her as he rubbed her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked confused.

"This is not any storm…there is something weird about it." Razar spoke from behind both Felicity and the man.

"Sorry to interrupt but Kane, Abby want you!" Razar said and the man now known as Kane nodded and walked away.

Suddenly the storm became stronger and stronger but instead of bursting it continued.

"What the bloody hell?!" Felicity said confused and worried as she past Hercules to Razar.

She and Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln and Raven walked towards the storm only to get sucked in.

Yet again we were transferred to another memory. Felicity was unconscious on a bed and so were the others.

"Where are we?" I asked Constantine but instead of getting an answer from him I took from Sara.

"SHIELD Headquarters. How I don't know but the storm must have been a portal." She spoke like she was calculating.

The memory didn't last long since next thing we know we were standing in a hazy place where memories and sounds and in the middle of it all was Felicity!

"FELICITY!" We yelled and she turned to us.

She was crying.

"Help me! It hurts!" She cried out.

We walked towards her and I put out my hand so she can grab it and she did the same thing and then I grabbed her but it felt like I was strike with a bunch of memories; babies crying, conversations, smells, laughter and cries of pain and loneliness.

And next thing I know is that all of us were transferred back in STAR Labs in our bodies and Felicity was start coughing.

She was alive. Time to answer some questions.

 _ **So? I know that was a crazy story but i haven't thought of a continue part so let me your ideas! Should i put Felicity telling the truth to them and what truth; that Felicity is Amaria or is Amaria's daughter? Or should she just lie and run away? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Follow me:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_


End file.
